The present invention relates to mounting and more particularly to non-electrical devices for mounting room deodorizers.
Non-electrical devices for mounting room deodorizers of the conventional type generally comprise wall-mounted adhesive units, self standing units, or grille engaged units where a fastening clip, u-shaped hook, or spring engaged flat tongs adapted for gripping are utilized to engage an automobile grille, closet ledge, or refrigerator shelf to locate the room deodorizer.
Generally there are a number of problems with using the aforementioned units not the least of which involve the relatively poor aesthetics which result from removing the wall-mounted adhesive unit from the building wall or window, and the associated repair costs. In the case of the stand-alone or grille/ledge/shelf gripped units, aesthetics are not an issue since the equipment is either not installed or installed using an easy-to-remove “clip-on” method, and are generally in a location which does not detract from the other aesthetics; however, in commercial lodging and hospital settings, the lack of secureness and permanency of the units, and the ease in removal of these units, lead to exorbitant costs due to constant replacement requirements. The units placed in public facilities tend to “walk away” without more secure methods of mounting. The present invention addresses these concerns. Further, the fact that the present invention does not utilize electricity provides additional cost savings.